


Aeris

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, mermaid, sick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le tragiche vicende di Aeris.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Aeris

 

Nell’acqua cristallina si creavano delle venature candide di schiuma, la superficie azzurrina era abbastanza trasparente da lasciar vedere il fondale di sabbia pallida.

Il vento la increspava, dando vita a una rumorosa risacca, sollevando la sabbia della spiaggia, piegando i ciuffi d’erba giallastra e muovendo le ampie foglie delle palme.

Aeris si adagiò sulla battigia della spiaggia, respirava affannosamente e il bruciore le faceva lacrimare gli occhi. Strinse le labbra secche e screpolate, la testa le girava e pulsava. I suoi lamenti erano coperti dal rumore del mare da cui era strisciata fuori e dagli strilli in lontananza dei gabbiani.

I lunghi capelli violetti le aderivano al viso, le gocce d’acqua le scivolavano lungo il viso. Si strinse i seni con un braccio scheletrico e tentò lentamente di muovere la sua coda. La fitta che colse la sirena, risalendo dalla sua spina dorsale, le fece sfuggire un grido acuto.

Le squame umide della sua coda erano verde-acqua, ma alcune tendevano a un color cupo color bronzo. Queste ultime erano in parte staccate e perdevano dense gocce di sangue, annerito e grumoso. Una, ormai completamente di un acceso rosso granato, cadde. Schizzò del pus bianco-giallastro.

Il dolore che ne derivò fece crollare semincosciente la sirena, che si abbandonò rivolta con il viso all’insù. Boccheggiò, tossendo, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, le sue labbra erano diventate bluastre.

< Questa malattia mi uccide ogni minuto, ogni ora, un po’ di più. Mi sembra ormai di soffrire da tutta l’eternità.

Le streghe del mare dicono che è colpa della plastica umana che ingoiamo ogni giorno, ormai così piccola che diventa parte del nostro stesso sangue. Non lo so, ormai non m’interessa nemmeno >. Altre due scaglie finirono di cambiare il dolore, portandogli nuove ondate di sofferenza nel precipitare nella sabbia. Una di esse si conficcò tra due steli d’erba, il vento la ricoprì di sabbia formata da microscopiche pietruzze.

Perse i sensi senza accorgersi di pesanti passi che si avvicinavano.


	2. Bacio a sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: romantico: "perché mi hai baciato?" - "mi sembrava una buona idea. e comunque tu parli troppo"  
> \- Anguria/Tre di notte + Avvertimento Lime (SECONDO PACCHETTO)

Bacio a sorpresa

 

Aeris si sistemò una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio, dimenando la coda fasciata.

\- Queste sostanze umane non mi convincono tanto, però almeno il dolore è cessato. Se riuscissi a trovare una cura, potrei portarla alle mie sorelle – pensò.

“… Come ti dicevo, come soldato non so per quanto tempo starò in questa guarnigione. Se provassi a scappare con te, mi darebbero la caccia come disertore. Perciò devi rimanere qui nascosta. Ti continuerò a portare da mangiare, ma non posso sempre recuperare del pesce. Potrebbero accorgersi che rubo dalle scorte…”. Il soldato davanti a lei parlava rapidamente, muovendo le mani.

Aveva un pesante elmetto di metallo decorato con una rete che gli cadeva di lato.

“… Lo so che devi aspettare sempre le tre di notte, ma prima m’incrocerebbero le altre ronde. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso farti compagnia in un altro momento…”. La sua voce sembrava un ronzio che risuonava nel nascondiglio.

La sirena si sporse in avanti e lo baciò, le sue labbra piene erano umide. Il suo corpo sottile aveva le ossa ben visibili, e gli stracci che le coprivano il seno erano luridi.

Il giovane uomo s’irrigidì, tenendo gli occhi sgranati.

Lei si staccò da lui e recuperò la fetta del melone che le aveva tagliato con entrambe le mani, divorandola avidamente.

"Perché mi hai baciato?" esalò lui con un filo di voce. Era rosso in volto e il suo corpo teso, oltre che ritto. "Mi sembrava una buona idea, e comunque tu parli troppo" lo liquidò Aeris.

\- Gli devo la vita, ma fare anche di peggio pur di riuscire a zittirlo – pensò.


End file.
